Monjo
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: Just a story about a lion named Monjo...
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins at Pride Rock. Where the King Kovu and His Queen Kiara live. Along with the former King Simba and the former Queen Nala. Kovu and Kiara were greatly blessed with 2 cubs named Sahara and Nuko. Sahara looked like her mother with the color of Kovu and Zira's strip along with Kovu's scar over his eye. Nuko looked like his father with his mother's skin color. Nuko had a tuft of hair on his head too. Nuko's eyes are green. And Sahara's are amber. One day, Kovu was sitting alone at the top of Pride Rock and then came along Sahara and Nuko. " Hey Daddy!" " Hi Dad!" Sahara and Nuko greeted. " Hello you two trouble makers. What are you two mischief's up to now?" Kovu joked. " Nothing! Well, we were wondering if you could tell us that story again? You know the one about Monjo." Shara said. " I like that story! Can you tell us again how it went?" Nuko asked. " Ya! I accidentally wasn't listening...Please?" Sahara asked with pleaded eyes. Kovu looked at the two. Then Kiara came in. " What are you kids up to now? Trying to make your father say yes to something that I would say no to?" Kiara asked as she laid down beside Kovu. " They are trying to get me to tell the 'Monjo' story again. Do you think I should tell them?" Kovu asked with a smile as he looked back to the cubs. " Daddy! Please tell the story! Please!" the cubs yelled. Kiara nodded. " Ok." Kovu said. " YES!" The cubs said. Then they sat down on their hindquarters and listened to the story. " Ok, so once upon a time...

_...There was a Lion cub named Monjo. He was very strong and brave for his age. He was smart and liked to cause trouble. He was born at Pride Rock. No, Monjo is not of royal blood. He was a caramel color with brown around his outer eye, his muzzle, and his belly. He also had brown in his ear's and his nose was a brown-red color. Coming after Monjo, was his twin sister, Idona. She looked exactly like Monjo, but her nose was darker than his. Like her father's. Their mother was a proud Lioness with a brown coat, and a black-brown belly. Her name was Luana. Sitting next to Luana was her husband, Ibano. He was a light caramel, light brown, and his nose was a very dark brown-red. He was big, strong, and brave. His mane was a redish-brownish color. Ibano was very happy to see his son and daughter. Yet he had a bad feeling about something when they got older._

_Years pass and Monjo and Idona are cubs. Monjo was the first to get up that morning. He went outside to see some fruit. Monjo cracked open the fruit and put it all over himself. The fruits juice was red. Monjo had an excellent idea. He put it one his face, back, belly and paws. Monjo went back into the cave and woke up his sister. She screamed at the sight of him. It almost woke everyone up. Luana woke up quickly to see her son covered in fruit juice and her daughter scared half to death. " What happened?" She asked firmly. Then Ibano woke up. He looked at the two cubs. " What happened?" He asked in a low deep voice. Monjo stopped laughing. " Monjo scared me with all that stupid juice all over him and his pathetic face." Idona said looking at Monjo. " I was just having fun." Monjo replied. Luana and Ibano glared at him. Monjo's ears went back and his tail went under him. " Come on Monjo. We have to get you all cleaned up." Luana said as she picked up the cub and left outside the cave. Ibano looked at his daughter. " Be nice to your brother. Even when he is mean and not nice you must be nice to him. Understand?" " Yes sir." Idona replied._

_" You know you shouldn't have done that to your sister, Monjo." Luana told her son. " Ya, ya I know. Hey, Mom, when your done cleaning me may I go to the water hole?" Monjo asked his mother. Luana looked at him and smiled. " Ok, but be careful and stay out trouble." " Ok!" The cub said. Then when Luana was done cleaning him she let him go and play at the water hole. When Monjo got there, he saw 2 adolescent lions he always like to mess with. They hated him greatly. Monjo didn't really care if they hated him or not. He just liked to aggravate them. " Hey guys! What's up?" Monjo asked. Mo, a smartypants, know-it-all, was not liking his company. She had a yellow belly and a white coat. Her eyes are purple, and her tail color is black. She looked at Monjo like she was about to skin him alive. He ignored the look and went on to Uron. Uron is a tan male lion with a yellow belly. His mane is dark brown and his eyes are green. " Hey you want to play?" Monjo asked. Uron ignored him. Monjo then got the point that he wasn't wanted at the waterhole. Then he got thirsty, so he went to the water and got something to drink. As he looked up from the water a lion cub jumped at Monjo. When Monjo realized who the lion cub was he said. " Averry! What did ya do that for?" He asked. Averry was a small lioness with a light cream coat and green eyes. She also had a design on her head. the design was a heart. It was brown. Monjo looked over to see she was about to die laughing. " Haha! I scared ya! Ha! Ha! Ha!" She laughed. Monjo then jumped to her and they went tumbling on the ground. Then they bumped in to Uron. He got mad. He was tired of Monjo. " That is it Monjo! I have had with you and your friends bothering Mo and I! If I ever see you or your little friend right here again I will kill both of you! Understand!" He yelled. Averry ran away and Monjo fainted. Uron then had a plan form in his head. So he picked up Monjo and left to put him somewhere so he couldn't find his way back._

__" Well I'm going to have to stop there." Kovu said. " No!" The cubs whined." Yes, yes. I know. I am sorry but as a king I have things I need to take care of. As your father I still have things to take care of. Like you. Now when ever I have time, I will finish the story thn but not now. Ok?" He said. " The cubs replied in a dull tone. " Yes sir." Then Kovu left. Kiara left with the cubs following behind her.

**So this is my first Lion King Story. Hope you Like!**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kovu came back with a not so happy look on his face. " Kovu what is wrong?" Kiara asked. " Nothing." He said in a low deep tone. Indicating that he was irritated for some reason. " Daddy! What is wr-" " I SAID NOTHING!" Kovu yelled. His eyes wide open. He then noticed he wasn't talking to Kiara anymore. It was Sahara who he had put all his anger on. He sighed. " I 'm sorry Sahara." He layed down and pulled Her close. " I had a bad day today. Daddy wasn't feeling so good. And I am sorry for yelling at you." Sahara's ears went down. " But I know the cure for that." Kovu told his daughter. " And what is that?" Sh asked. " The Monjo story." Sahara lost all sadness and snuggled up against Kovu. " Ok, then. Tell the story." She said. " Hey wait for me!" Nuko yelled as he ran to Kovu and Sahara. He lost were his paws were going and tripped. He hit the Kovu's side. " Ooooff!" He said. Kiara layed down while Nuko got up and snuggled up against her. Then Kovu started the story. _When_ Luana and Ibano noticed Monjo...

_ ...Has not come back yet, they got worried. " Idona, Have you seen your brother today?" Ibano asked. Idona replied " No sir." " He did go to the waterhole." Luana added. " Mr. Ibano!" Averry yelled as she came in. "What is it?" Ibano asked. " Uron Threatened Monjo and I, and now I can't find Monjo!" Luana bolted up. " What?" She said in deep motherly concern. Then Ibano and Luana left with out another word. They ran towards the water hole. Mean while, Monjo woke up under a bush. " Where am I?" Monjo asked Himself. He looked around. There was a big Canyon beside him. Then from the corner of his eye, he saw something go down in the canyon. He went down in the canyon to see what it was he saw. Monjo got down in the canyon and saw 2 lion cubs and hyenas. One of the lion cubs was a girl and the other was a boy. Monjo thought about what he could do. Then he decided to help them. With Ibano and Luana, they got to the water hole. Ibano saw Uron. " Where is my son!" Ibano yelled. Uron backed away scared. " I don't know?" He said. Ibano put up his paw and smacked Uron. Uron hit a rock and got back up dazed. " I said, Where is my SON!" Ibano yelled. Luana stepped in before Ibano killed the adolescent Lion. " Ibano! Stop it! Uron, where is Monjo? Averry said you threatened her and my son. And when you threaten him, you threaten me. So I'm only going to ask you one more time. Where. Is. Monjo." Uron looked at her with a more calm interaction." I don't know. I put him somewhere under a bush but that doesn't mean he will be there when you get there." He said. Ibano huffed and ran off. Luana followed. Now was the time to find Monjo. _

_When Monjo got to the cubs he roared. It was strong and cubbish at the same time. Monjo got the hyenas attention. He ran on the other side of the cubs. When they weren't paying attention to the cubs, Monjo signaled them to leave. One of the hyenas, named Benzi, Saw this. " Hey Ted! Kenzi! Stop those other two cubs!" Then Monjo, while Benzi was tallking t the other two, jumped and hit Benzi with his paw. " Owwww!" Benzi said as he rubbed his cheek. Then they left. The cubs went up to Monjo. " The names Ura." The grey lion cub said. She was grey with a light grey under belly. she had a light tuft of hair in her head and she had one blue eye and one purple eye. " My name is Nabi." He had brown fur with a darker brown under belly. He had on blue eye and one green eye. " My name is Monjo." He said. " So what brings you here, Monjo? Besides helping us with our mishap back there." Ura asked. " Oh, well...I don't know actually. I woke up under a bush and ended up here." Then Monjo stared at Ura's face noticing that she had three marks going across her face, like scars. He ignored it and went on. Then As they started to walk they other way, Monjo caught up with them. " So do you think I could stay with you two until someone happens to find me?" Monoj asked. Ura nodded meaning yes. " Oh, and incase you are wondering, Nabi is my brother." She said. Then they left to Nabi and Ura's place.  
_


End file.
